Sonic
Chuih is the main character of the game ChuChu Rocket! and he appears as unlockable character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General He is the captain of a race of space mice who's been struggling with the KapuKapu race for years. That's why his main goal is to lead his species safely into each rocket in order to launch them out of KapuKapu territory. The captain himself is named Chuih and he's the most well known of the 4 captains. Attributes Chuih (or any other ChuChu captain based on the costume you choose) is the smallest character in the game with very high knockback and being light as a feather. Most of the captain's most powerful attacks require a ChuChu in order for it to be pulled off and he can be defenseless without a smaller ChuChu to help him out. This character has the ability to summon up to 6 ChuChus to help him fight in an Olimar-esque way. There are 4 types: red (fire and stronger attack), yellow (electric and faster thrown), green (poison and more defense), and blue (decent attack and water immunity). Despite this, ChuChus are rather frail and can easily be killed by any attack (which is where the ChuChu Summon technique comes into a play for having more of these little guys for battle). They will loyally follow you wherever you go and can easily be separated or fall to their death they aren't careful enough to follow your orders. (Any attack with a * symbol means that it need a ChuChu in order for it to work) Chuih's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: The ChuChu captain headbutts twice. * Side Attack: He/she does a powerful drop kick. * Up Attack: He/she does short hop to damage foes with the head. * Down Attack: He/she does a sweeping attack with the tail. * Dash Attack: The ChuChu captain does a cowardly rush to ram him/her opponent. * *'Heavy Forward Attack:' He/she commands a ChuChu to throw itself forward. * *'Heavy Up Attack:' The ChuChu captain commands two of these ChuChus to do a leaping headbutt. * *'Heavy Down Attack:' The ChuChu captain commands two ChuChus to scamper around him/her to ram anyone around them. * Neutral Aerial: The ChuChu captain spins around while facing forward, attacking with his/her feet and tail. * *'Forward Aerial:' He/she swipes at a foe with one of the ChuChus. * Back Aerial: He/she rapidly attacks with his/her tail behind him. * *'Up Aerial:' The ChuChu captain flies one of the ChuChus above him. * Down Aerial: The ChuChu captain comics "runs" in the air in an attempt to slow down his/her fall, attack the foes with his/her feet. * *'Grab:' He/she commands a ChuChu to runs forward and bite their foe. * *'Pummel:' He/she commands that same ChuChu to bite even harder. * *'Forward Throw:' He/she commands the ChuChu to fling the foe away. * *'Backward Throw:' He/she commands that ChuChu to toss the foe backwards. * *'Upward Throw:' He/she commands that ChuChu to do a mini aerial drop with the opponent. * *'Downward Throw:' He/she commands that ChuChu to drop the foe and bounce all over that opponent. Chuih's Special Moves *Neutral Special: ChuChu Fling * The ChuChu captain tosses one of his/her henchmen at the opponent, which will prompt it to repeatedly bite his/her foe. They can be easily shaken off into a helpless state and killed by any attack. The Red ChuChus inflict fire damage, are fire immune, and can deal the most damage. The Green ChuChus has the most durability, can inflict poison, and are immune to magic attacks. The Yellow ChuChus can be thrown the farthest, can deal electrical damage, and are immune to electric attacks. The Blue ChuChus are the most basic, in which they deal minimal damage and have no special attributes (with the exception of being able to stand water or swim in it). *Side Special: ChuChu Whip * The ChuChu captain commands all ChuChus to form a line so that he/she lashes the foe with them as a whip. The more ChuChus on the field, the longer and stronger the whip is. This attack can easily grab onto ledges from afar and can deal more damage at the end of the "whip" as opposed to the rest of it. Up Special: Rocket Blast * The ChuChu captain whistles to call all ChuChu towards him/her before they are encases in their trademark rocket within a minute. The rocket itself can blast itself into the air for great recovery and could damage foes that are above it. At the end of the move, the rocket disappears and the ChuChu squad is left in a helpless state. The explosive flames from the rocket can damage foes that are near it during the start and end of the move. The rocket flies higher depending on how far you can charge the move and it can be stopped by powerful ranged attacks (the rocket's explosion dealing damage to the entire ChuChu squad inside). Down Special: ChuChu Summon * There are times in which the captain needs to restock on more ChuChu and this is where that special whistle comes into a play. He/she blows on it to cause a shrill sound that summons at least one new ChuChu onto the field to join the squad. If you keep blowing that whistle, more ChuChus would slowly appear one by one. Remember that you can onlly have 6 ChuChus in your squadron and the move is in effective if you ave that amount already. All-Star Move: Cat Mania * The roulette icon from ChuChu Rocket appears on the top of the screen and rolls while the ChuChu squad anticipates a great Mouse Mania. But instead, it stops at Cat Mania and the entire crew squeaks frantically in fear. They all escape into their massive rocket and flies away as the dreaded Cat Mania theme plays. Offscreen, many massive KapuKapu will be inexplicably attack the foes viciously with their deadly jaws. Then the rocket is seen nosediving towards the stage at high speed, causing the KapuKapu themselves to be afraid. Before the rocket could eventually crash to deal massive damage to any unlucky opponents below, the KapuKapu gang retreats before things could have gotten messy for them. Trivia * This character has 3 alts that can make you play as the other ChuChu captains like the red sweetheart ChuPea, the green smartypants ChuBach, and the yellow glutton ChuBei. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone